


Family First

by Thelampjoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, M/M, Malec
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 22:21:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13374249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelampjoke/pseuds/Thelampjoke
Summary: “Well, it's easy, isn’t it.” She stated simply.Alec stopped his pacing and gave her a lost look. “It is?”“Well, of course. You’ve got two options here, either we bring the entire family to your date, or you bring Magnus to Idris. I personally think the latter alternative is most suitable for everybody, but it’s your decision.”- - - - - - - - - - - - - -Or Maryse has decided to host a family dinner, including Robert's new girlfriend. Alec has plans that day but Maryse solves his problem, to his surprise.





	Family First

**Author's Note:**

> God, this hiatus is killing me, everybody is going on everybody's nerves. I bet it's the lack of SH content. Freeform really need to step up their game. They've promised something in the upcoming to weeks, so we'll see...
> 
>  
> 
> But anyway. In this desert of no new content I've been, like many other people, thinking about Malec. What are they up to? Are they happy? Have they visited any cool places lately? One thing I've been looking forward to Maryse making things right with Magnus, and it's been so long so I've forgotten if Todd or anyone mentioned this. I honestly can't remember what has been discussed on twitter and what I've made up in my mind. Seriously this hiatus isn't good for me, I think starting to suffer from memory loss.
> 
> This was supposed to be a little 'headcanon for s3' post up on the Shadowhunters Amino. But as I started writing it down I continued on and on until I realized I had turned it into a fic. So here it is.

“Mother, what are you doing here?”

Maryse looked at her son and smiled. “What? Am I not allowed to visit my oldest son who just happens to be the head of the Institute?” She asked all to proudly for Alec’s taste.

He didn’t say anything though, his mother looked different, content, not as tense as Alec was used to seeing her. “Of course! I’m sorry, I’m just surprised.” He went over to hug her. “How are things in Idris?”

Maryse just shrugged. “Could’ve been worse. Now that Valentine’s out of the picture people are starting to be more reasonable again and I think-”

“No, I mean,” He interrupted. “How hare things, between you and Dad? No that the entire Shadow World isn’t in danger anymore, are you leaving him?”

Maryse sighed deeply before looking up at her son. “Alec, it’s more complicated than that, I told you. No, we are not together in any way, and yes, he’s already seeing someone else. But you know very well how some things as mundane as relationships are a lot more difficult for others to understand as a shadowhunter. Some things are not as common for us as for regular folk.”

Alec nodded and furrowed his brows, as he often did when people talked about his personal life. He knew how his mother must be feeling. The thought of being afraid of people changing their opinion about you just because of whom you’re involved with or not. He understands that his mother must be scared about what’s to come, but he had also learned that things change, people change, and sometimes that difference is good because no one gets pleased of hiding themselves. “I do, Mom. It’s awful, but it will only get worse if you continue like this. Trust me, I waited over twenty years, it only got harder each year. Someday you just need to face it.” He tilted his head and raised his eyebrows. “And don’t let it be at a wedding.”

Maryse smiled and patted his shoulder. “I’m proud of you, Alec. I hope you know that. I know I haven’t been the best at showing it, but I really am.”

Alec was… Not shocked, per say. Because he knew his mother has accepted the fact he was in a relationship with Magnus, but there was something else there. She was proud, of him, and not for his work. She was proud of him, because of him. Maryse Lightwood, who believed that Shadowhunters stick together, was proud of Alexander Lightwood, her own son, for standing out. Pride sparked in his chest and he blushed, not being used to compliments. “Thank you, um, it means a lot to me.” 

“The Clave needs to approve of the divorce, and there are members who are all too happy to gossip, but I am doing what I can, your father has agreed to a divorce too.” Alec rolled his eyes at that. “He’s your father, Alec. While what it did to me hurt, I have accepted it and moved on, and so should you.”

He crossed his arms like a mad 5-year-old. “What’s her name?” 

“Come again?” She looked confused at the sudden change of topic.

“What’s her name? You said he’s seeing someone else. Now, I don’t care for any of him or any of his potential lady friends, but if I happen to run into him I won’t give him the satisfaction of bragging about his girlfriend.”

Maryse just laughed at his stubbornness and shook her head. “Her name is Elsie Pontwinter if I remember correctly. She’s a member of the Chicago Institute, and they have been seeing each other for about two months.”

Alec glared at Maryse, why was she okay with this, he got the feeling like she didn’t mind, in fact, she sounded happy for him. How could she? After what he did?

“And you’re okay with this?” He asked. “You’re okay with the fact that you guys aren’t even divorced and he’s already committed to someone else?”

Maryse shook her head. “Think, that’s how the other Shadowhunters are going to see it.”

Alec suddenly froze, she was right. She was afraid of how others would react, and he had just shown her. He didn’t want to be like the others, he wanted to support her. “I’m sorry… I didn’t mean to… It’s just all new to me, I can’t imagine how it must feel for you.” Maryse looked at him again and nodded. “I want to be there for you, you’re always welcome to stay here, you know. I mean, here there are always people around to talk to. I’m here for most of the time and Izzy and Jace practically never leave the institute…” He widened his eyes at what he just said, he hoped his mother didn’t catch onto it. Unfortunately, she isn’t deaf.

Maryse raised an eyebrow. “Most of the time? You mean you’re not always around?” 

“I mean… Define ‘here’” He cringed at how dumb he sounded.

Truth is Maryse already knew, well, she assumed he visited the warlock quite frequently, since they’ve been dating a while, so this wasn’t big news exactly. But even a mother likes to tease her kids. She decided to go easy on him though, he looked a little scared, and she didn’t blame him. He was probably waiting for a disgusted look or a disappointed sigh. Instead, she just laughed at the blush he was showing and decided to bring up the actual reason she stopped by.

“Okay, so I actually am here for a reason.” She admits. He turned his head and looked at her in all seriousness. “Calm down, it’s nothing urgent.” She assured at the look on his face. He softened a bit but still stood up and waited for her to continued. “I know you’re not going to like it, but I’ve decided to host a family dinner in the Lightwood mansion.” 

Alec raised his eyebrows. “Why would I be against it?” It suddenly clicked. “Wait, when you said ‘family’, you mean…?”

“Yes, I’m inviting you and your siblings,” She hesitated before continuing. “And your father.”

Alec sighed already regretting his next question. “And?”

“His girlfriend.”

“Mom-”

“It’s my decision, Alec. We’re all still family, just with a few more additions.”

He rolled his eyes but didn’t bother arguing, he knew his mother, and it wouldn't serve him well to try and change her mind. “When?”

Maryse bit her tongue. “When what?”

“Ugh, ‘when’ as in on what date is this gathering taking place?” He wanted to support his mother, and he would show up even if that other woman would be there. 

“Oh,” She rolled her eyes at herself. “I was thinking Friday, or well, actually, it was Elsie’s idea, but I was going to suggest it anyway. 

Damn it.

“Uh, I’m… I don’t think I’m available on Friday…” He fidged with his fingers.

“I would have suggested it if you were busy, I checked your schedule for the week, you’re free.”

Alec sighed and felt tangled, he really didn’t want to come to the point where he has to tell her, he didn’t want to disappoint her. “I know but…” 

“There’s something you aren’t telling me, I can tell when you’re lying, it’s like you’re not even trying.” She tested a smile.

Alec blinked and started gesturing with his hands, pacing through the office. “I’m not lying, I mean, I actually think I’m not available.”

“What do you mean ‘think’?”

Alec bit the inside of his cheek. “I mean nothing is written in stone but-”

“Alec, you’re rambling.”

He sighed. “I’ve been quite busy the past two weeks and, uh… Magnus has felt kind of… neglected lately. So I promised him I’d make time for-” He managed to stop his sentence. “I told him I was free on Friday and I promised that I’d take him out on a date.” He felt so bad. “And I don’t know how happy he’ll be if I tell him that I’ll be in Idris and even less happy if I ask him to portal me there. And I don’t want to disappoint you either.”

Maryse nodded but didn’t say anything. Instead, she stood up and looked determined. “Well, the decision is easy, isn’t it.” She stated simply.

Alec stopped his pacing and gave her a lost look. “It is?”

“Well, of course. You’ve got two options here, either we bring the entire family to your date, or you bring Magnus to Idris. I personally think the latter alternative is most suitable for everybody, but it’s your decision.” She shrugged.

Alec laughed but stopped as he realized what she just had said. “Wait, you're serious?”

She tilted her head slightly and snorted. “Well, I didn’t actually mean the part about bringing everyone to your date, so really there’s just one option.”

Alec rolled his eyes at that. “But you’re actually suggesting that I’d bring Magnus to the dinner?”

“Weren’t you going out to dinner anyway? I don’t know, ask him, Alec. Look, I have yet to talk to your siblings, I bet Jace will beg me to let the Fairchild girl come.” She turned around and started to walk out.

“Wait! I mean, you’re okay with us being there? Together?” He couldn’t believe he was actually hearing this.

Stopped at the door and turned to look at him, she was smiling. “Of course, family first, right?” She smirked.

**Author's Note:**

> I thought about making it a three chapter story. The first one is this one, obviously. The second one taking place in the loft, where Alec tells Magnus the dinner, and Alec maybe having to do some convincing... Then chapter three will be the actual dinner.
> 
> I don't know, I actually like writing this story, but I want to know if anyone would be interested in it, or should I just end it here, making it a one-shot? Tell me what you think :)
> 
>  
> 
> Twitter/IG/Tumblr: thelampjoke 
> 
>  
> 
> Thanks for reading! Hope it was at least half as good as you expected :)


End file.
